


【卜岳】热恋传说

by Foucusonyourlove



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 16:54:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foucusonyourlove/pseuds/Foucusonyourlove





	【卜岳】热恋传说

小月从谈恋爱之后才变成小月的。

恋爱之前都叫岳哥，十三中扛把子，成天打篮球晒得糙黑，练得挺壮。是那种爱多管闲事两肋插刀的主儿，书包一撇，袖子里就能滑出一条甩棍来——身上的伤没断过。伤得最重的一回，是为了捞一个大高个儿学弟。说起来那学弟也真够刚的，一入学就惹了一帮人在校门口巷子里堵他。岳明辉骑着车从巷口过，也就亏得学弟个儿高，比围住他的人高出一个头，才让岳明辉远远看见脸。我日有点眼熟喔？岳明辉伸长了脖子往巷子里瞄，大高个儿被人一脚就蹬矮了，抱着肚子出溜下去。岳明辉趁手的家伙什儿没在身边，提溜着自行车的链子锁就上去了。被K得够惨，但对方也没落啥便宜，岳明辉脚腕子折了，对面也被敲裂了一个脑壳。

那学弟后来知道了，叫卜凡凡。挺知恩图报，知道岳哥是替他吃的亏，就见天儿接岳哥上下学，服务热心周到，楼梯上背上背下不说，一直管到他课间去锅炉房打热水，就差上厕所给他扶鸡尔了。谁看了都腻得慌，再回过神的时候，就听说他们俩好上了。

说是好上了，但没什么证据。男孩儿和男孩儿恋爱就是这么隐蔽，如果一个女孩儿在卜凡自行车后座，第二天所有人都会知道他们有一腿，但卜凡生生载了岳明辉仨月，群众才逐渐扪津过来——喔？他俩是不有事儿？谁也没见他们亲嘴儿，他们本人也没开新闻发布会，只是校园里流传着他们恋爱的传说。可信度还是蛮高的，有眼睛的人都看得出来岳哥不大一样了。伤筋动骨一百天，等伤养好了，岳哥也脱胎换骨成小月了。

也不怪群众迟钝，是他们太不知道避人。早恋就是谈的一个刺激，必须俩人走廊里遇见都满脸通红慌张避嫌，藏着掖着，玩儿的就是心跳，那才叫早恋。这俩可倒好，没人知道他们是啥时候开始好上的。只晓得那几个月每天清晨都能看见岳明辉侧坐在卜凡单车后座上吃煎饼果子，吃相很差，两颊鼓鼓囊囊塞得跟仓鼠似的，双手捧着还稀里哗啦掉。等红灯的时候卜凡会飞速回过头来在岳明辉的煎饼上狠狠咬一大口，心疼得岳哥直蹿蹬，“哎我煎饼！”。有时候也能看见岳哥在后座晃着那条没坏的腿儿剥茶叶蛋，剥好了就整个掖卜凡嘴里，噎得他猛嚼狠咽翻白眼儿。到了学校就锁车子，卜凡背着岳哥先去（1）班，安顿妥了，才回（3）班上课。

老岳三个月没打篮球，练出来的厚膀子全没了，捂了一冬，白得发亮。细细的胳膊搭在卜凡肩上，从他脖子前头耷拉下来，蹲下来背住，大腿被卜凡反手攥着，稍微掂一掂，下肢就在裤管里晃晃荡荡的，膝盖撑出一个尖锐的直角。他本来就是这样的纤瘦身材，还是被卜凡衬托得娇小？谁也没仔细考虑过这事儿，也可能都有吧。

老岳脾气很暴，你要是敢瞎几把撩他袍脚，他能追着你揍，打服为止。跟了卜凡之后好像脾气是好了点。球队里的小孩不懂事，撒娇耍赖枕着他的肩叫“妈妈”，他居然都没生气，乐呵呵地逢人便说收了个漂亮小弟。卜凡为此还有点吃味，那都是道听途说了。

大家确凿地知道他俩好了的时候已经是夏天。高中那会儿晚自习前的一餐都是自己从家里带，家境特好的才出去买着吃。岳明辉苦夏，不爱吃饭，晚饭时段只顾着和前后桌侃大山。卜凡捧着饭盒一边吃一边逮着空就给他喂一口，连哄带骗喂下去小半碗，把同学都看傻了，没人敢吭气儿。后来再见他俩恶恶心心地交替着含同一根冰棍儿也见怪不怪了。

卜凡也是从那开始光明正大地叫他“月月”，旁人也跟着叫小月，那时候就没有岳哥了。小月还嗲里嗲气用圆珠笔在卜凡手腕内侧画一串弯弯的月亮，一个连着一个，层层叠叠的，环绕一圈。卜凡还摸不着头脑，“你给我画这么多香蕉啊？”气得小月笔一摔，不画了。下一个课间，卜凡又来串教室，他自己歪歪扭扭沿着小月的笔迹在胳膊上画了一大片，有点花臂的意思，用左手，没办法，画得实在难看，偏偏岳明辉就吃他这一套，被他逗得前仰后合。他们从不吵架，他们听一样的歌儿，看一样的漫画，柜子里贴的都是同一位健美先生的海报，他们是最合拍的一对儿。最大的矛盾就是卜凡把他画的月亮认成香蕉罢了。

他们的恋爱谈得太晚，等岳明辉小骨头长结实了终于拿到医生的许可，想再去打篮球，都高三了。那就要退队。接近十二月份，会考过了，高考还远，浮躁得学不下习。岳明辉假借上厕所跑出来透口气，正撞见卜凡在拐角抽烟。俩人一怕大腿索性翘了晚自习去逛夜市。一十八线小城的地摊其实也没啥好逛的，哆哆嗦嗦冻得孙子似的，就图人头攒动挤挤挨挨能名正言顺地并肩走，借着取暖的名义在男朋友的大衣口袋里头暗地十指相扣。

小月在摊儿上试个手链还摘不下来了，高个儿男朋友弯着腰，凑着路灯费劲扒拉给他拆。十来块钱儿的小东西，到底还是掏钱买了。他喜不滋儿地又戴上，妥帖藏在校服袖子里。要说啊，你们月有点儿恃宠而骄不惹人讨厌的小心机。比方说手链搭扣坏了，其实他腕子那么细，缩缩手就能退出来，他就偏要伸着胳膊说，卜凡，我摘不下来啦，你帮帮我。又比方说他戴着几千块的运动腕表，全无必要去买一条廉价的链子，只是他隐约伤感要毕业，卜凡送过他的净是些杂志啊香烟啊护腕一类的，他其实也想要点女孩子的亮晶晶的小东西，他可不想老了老了回忆起来，自己初恋的定情信物最终是一双臭球鞋。

 

实际上卜凡也是个多愁善感的小孩，他提前开始谋划离别。他有一份不知道哪个陈年帖子里掘出来的情侣TO DO LIST，当成幸福的秘方珍藏着，照着指示亦步亦趋。他们应当在午夜一起看一场电影，堆一次雪人，看一场偶像的演唱会，在悬崖上接一次吻——这LIST还怪人性化，说是如果没有悬崖，括弧，天台上也可以。卜凡觉得这不能打折扣，等毕业了一定要找一个合适的悬崖。

高考前他们一块去中央公园拍了一套大头贴，印了四套。两套有金粉，两套是哑光面。自拍机器周围有帘子隔着，他们肆无忌惮拍了好多稀奇古怪的造型。年轻又茁壮的爱情是明亮的纯真的藏不住的，是舍不得放手的。每一帧都必须好珍惜好珍惜，因为毕业来得那么快，像六月的大太阳底下加速融化的冰淇淋。

考完了倒也没有多么如释重负，没人从楼上抛洒试卷。他们精明而谨慎，旧的笔记还能卖给学弟学妹，或预防高四复读。岳明辉和卜凡早早买了最近的一场演唱会，倒了三趟大巴去赶赴那场狂欢。实际上年月太久，卜凡已经记不清当时是谁的演唱会，极度兴奋下的大脑记忆力是很差的，他猜八成是周杰伦、五月天啥的，反正旋律熟悉，每一首歌都会唱。小月穿纯白的T恤，眼睛含笑地仰头追着舞台，跟着音乐松散地乱晃，偷偷撞旁边小男朋友的肩膀。到了安可部分，卜凡把自己的小情人背起来，握着他的膝盖扛高高，小月亢奋地尖叫，全场合唱完最后一首情歌，卜凡才发现小月哭了。眼泪和汗水滚在一起。他们第一次当众接吻，虽然群众根本不care他们，只沉浸在自己的狂欢。当晚他们草率在旅馆发生了第一次，缺乏经验，润滑不足，小月痛得直哭，好在是天赋异禀，拼刺刀也没见血。两个精力充沛的小孩从床上滚到浴室，摸索到门路才尝到了甜头。他们在床上像小猫崽一样相互撕咬，疼倒不疼，卜凡不会下狠口，痒得小月咯咯笑。

卜凡这一届恰赶上第一年实行平行志愿，没有先例，填报结果难以预估。岳明辉要念工科，卜凡念艺术，一出分俩人就扒拉着地图在各个城市找离得近的同城院校。高中早恋小情侣往往是苦命鸳鸯，到底是人算不如天算，放榜了，一个在北京一个在南京。最后一个无忧无虑的暑假他们全都用来谈恋爱，俩人在川渝云贵一带晃荡了一个月，在青城山的峭壁上拍亲吻的照片。得意忘形了，朋友圈撒癔症没屏蔽家长，立马被逮回家算账。没收手机一直到九月，也没再见上面。岳明辉学校军训早，上了火车还没报平安，先给卜凡发了短信：这是我的新号。

异地苦，大多数同窗情侣都在上大学的第一个冬天掰了。大学里有来自五湖四海各个风味的男女同学，开了窍，知道收拾打扮，比高中里素面朝天灰头土脸的老同学不知高到哪里去了。卜凡顽固不化，他的小月是最好的。那段时间他很信星座命理，人人说白羊难搞，其实白羊慕强，你只要比白羊还难搞，不愁拴不牢。他的同学都知道他有个娇憨黏人的异地女朋友。感谢现代通讯技术让小情侣天涯若比邻。他们的TO DO LIST还差两三项没来得及完成，卜凡对此很焦虑，但岳明辉似乎一点不急。岳明辉说，来日方长呢，这一堆事儿你都干完了，下半辈子干啥呢？

学业紧张，假期有限，实在想了，他们有自己的谈恋爱的办法。岳明辉先攥着一张车票从南到北的来接他，他们在高铁的走廊上就开始接吻，坐南下的慢车谈21个小时的恋爱。卜凡一路牵着手把人送到宿舍里，再一个人坐车回北京去。就这样痛捱了四年，偏偏在第五年岳明辉回京时分手了。

这消息传到昔日同学耳中，无人不震惊。那年夏天，岳明辉拿着offer出国读研，卜凡去北欧看展，俩人都没有出席高中同学聚会，反成了谈资。八卦是人的天性，许多他们本人都未必记得的点滴被群众翻腾出来交叉印证，反复咀嚼。他们是十三中最不轰轰烈烈的一对，静水流深的，同学没反应过来，他俩就好上了，同学没反应过来，他俩居然分手了。十几个人纵向比对了半天，也没拼出一个完整的时间线。群众缺席了四年，开始怀疑这场恋爱是不是以讹传讹的幻觉，全年级一百二十号人没人亲耳听他俩任何一个承认过。唏嘘之后散场了，他们又重新聊起房价、股市和操蛋的上司，以显示他们真的有点长大了。实际上他们每个人都更惦记那点八卦，和六年前在操场边幼稚起哄的他们没有任何区别。有那么多人前赴后继地试错，拜托请让早恋至少有一对好结果。不然真的好没面子。

这帮人也二十五六了，一个接一个地结婚生子。聚会时偶尔还会谈起两个永远缺席的人。有人听说他们早就复合，有人听说他们老死不相往来，反正是买不到正版故事，在一堆道听途说的枪版里头摘取自己喜爱的情节，捕月恋是他们一辈子都追不完的连载小说。

岳哥的漂亮小弟老老实实向他语音转述球队聚会桌上的八卦，听得小月在航班上笑倒在座椅里，忙不迭转发给卜凡：我天呐你一定得听听这段儿，好逼真。卜凡不爱听，“我发现你有时候真的烦。”小月不管，乐得在座位上蹬腿儿，“咱不复合都对不起广大人民群众。”

卜凡那头还是深夜，他塞着耳机，看下面闪烁的万家灯火。他要落地在北京，和他的旧情人汇合。  
有人真的捕捉到月亮吗？江湖上永远流传有他们热恋的传说。


End file.
